The invention relates to microvalves and to method of manufacturing them.
More particularly but not exclusively the invention relates a method for the production of a microvalve arrangement comprising two generally plate-like or tabular, oppositely placed valve elements, of which the one possesses a plurality of valve seats and the other element possesses a plurality of corresponding valve members. The invention further relates to a microvalve as produced by the said method.
There is an every increasing need for valve in a highly miniaturized form, which may be termed microvalves. For high precision metering of liquids and gases short switching times, a low dead volume and a low wear rate are called for. In principle such requirements may be met by ensuring that there is a low inertia of the moving parts and a small actuation displacement. In order to achieve a large effective rated width of a valve seat despite a small stroke of the valve member, it is possible for a large number of corresponding valve members to be connected in parallel with each other. The sealing surfaces of the individual valve seats and valve members then have to have minute dimensions and their structures have to be produced in high precision techniques in order to ensure full sealing in the shut setting of the valve. However, with conventional techniques as used in precision engineering it is only possible to attain a degree of accuracy which still limits the degree of miniaturization and furthermore makes an extremely elaborate production process necessary.